New Beginnings
by LittleMissWhatnot
Summary: A modern day high school AU focusing on new student Malon Talon as she goes through her sophomore year with her new friends :D Featuring sassy Nabooru! Zelda x Link, Midna x Zant, Navi x annoyingness.


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction that I've gotten fair enough into to post, although I am working on a Malon x Zelda oneshot, a Nabooru x Ganondorf fic and a Hunger Games fic. They really only have about a paragraph apiece at the moment though. This might have a few mistakes because I typed it on my phone and autocorrect is a bitch. I'm gonna stop talking now! By the way, always remember: The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind. **

* * *

"Come on, Malon, you don't want to be late for your first day!"

I groggily opened my eyes and groaned when I realised what day it was. Monday, February the First.

It was my first day at Castle Town High. My mind filled with dread as I looked across at the outfit Marin had put out for me. She was way more excited than I was. I mean, come on. It wasn't my first day of high school. I was only transferring from the Lanayru School of Science. Nobody would care that there was a new girl.

Cremia knocked on my door again. "Come on, Malon! Ingo's making omelettes!" Ingo was our butler, but he didn't seem to like it much.

I sighed as I slowly sat up and swung my legs around onto the soft white carpet of my bedroom. I buried my feet into my fluffy white bunny slippers and reached for my pale blue dressing gown. I could see from the mirror hanging on the opposite wall that my copper hair was an absolute mess.

I shuffled across to the door and pulled it open to reveal Cremia on the other side. She's four years older than me, but we look almost the exact same. Same dark blue eyes, auburn hair, pale skin, brown freckles sprinkled along the bridges our noses... We could pass for twins if she wasn't four inches taller than me.

"Finally!" Cremia said with a sigh. She was already dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white "Indigo-Go's" t-shirt from their recent concert in Greater Castle Town. "Like I said, Ingo made omelettes, but we can't eat until Marin and Romani are awake. So, you know, I'll do your hair and make-up for your first day!"

"Can I get dressed first?" I asked, slightly agitated. Cremia nodded, so I retreated back into my room and shut the door before investigating the pile of clothes Marin had left. There was a purple miniskirt with blue rectangular symbols along the bottom, as well as a baggy white t-shirt, a thick leather belt and brown loafers. I quickly pulled on the outfit -tucking in the shirt like I always did- my lilac watch and my shoes before heading back out into the hallway.

Cremia looked over my outfit before nodding in approval. "It looks good, just pull out your shirt a little." She adjusted it so it was more baggy. "And now for hair and make-up!"

Cremia ran across to the bathroom, so I followed her, passing Romani and Marin's rooms. I could hear Romani snoring softly, her bedroom door wide open so she would be able to run if "they" got her. I was uncertain as to who "they" were.

I stood in the doorway of the bathroom while Cremia pulled a stool in front of the mirror. She instructed me to sit down and close my eyes while she worked. I was perfectly capable of doing my own makeup, but apparently it was a "special" day.

Twenty minutes later I was allowed to open them. Cremia had done my mascara and a bit of eyeliner, giving me a cat eye. My lips were coated in a peach-coloured gloss.

My hair was in a single braid down my back, with my bangs out to frame my face. I thought I looked alright, but it had seriously taken her THAT LONG to do my eyes and a plait?

"Thanks, Cremia." I said with a smile as I turned to face her.

I heard footsteps in the hallway followed by talking.

"I think Romani and Marin are up. Let's go have omelettes!"

We walked down to the kitchen and sat at the table, quickly joined by Marin and Romani. Dad was in view, asleep on the couch as usual, while this month's girlfriend, Medli, sat on a nearby armchair watching "Good Morning Hyrule."

I used to wonder why Dad had so many girlfriends. I mean, come on. The only real sisters out of us four are Romani and Cremia. Marin and I both have a different mother to them. Marin's mom died at sea and mine was publicly executed. After having Cremia, her mom ran away to Termina, so Dad got together with my mom. A year after she was executed, Dad took a trip to Termina and found Cremia's mom again. Nine months later Romani was born, and then her mom dumped her with Dad and ran off to goddesses know where, leaving Dad to look after four daughters.

He's pretty bad at it. I mean, come on. He really just sleeps all day and gets Ingo to do everything. I bet if Ingo and Marin hooked up he'd just be like "Yeah, whatever."

"Omelettes, Malon?" Marin asked, jolting me from my disturbing thoughts.

"Yes please." I replied with a grin. She scooped a gooey yellow disc onto my plate and I wolfed it down before checking my watch. Seven thirty, one and a half hours before school started.

"If you're ready in ten minutes I can drive you to school." Marin said to Romani.

"But Marin always drives Romani to school at eight thirty am and twenty seconds!" Romani protested. She was a strange one; I always thought it was due to the trauma of losing her mother so young... Although we were all in the same boat there.

Marin sighed. "Yes, but Marin has to take Malon as well."

Romani shrugged. "Fine."

"Excuse me." I said as I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen before running up to my bedroom to grab my school bag which I had packed the night before.

While I waited for Romani and Marin I sat on my bed, mulling over the possibilities. Maybe my school would have a choir that I could join. Singing just seemed to be something all of us could do. I don't know where we got it from; Dad is obviously no singer.

Maybe I would meet the person I would marry in the future, or the person I would end up hating. Maybe I would make a few friends.

"Malon, we're ready to go!" I heard Marin call from downstairs.

"On my way!" I called back. I stood up quickly and darted out of my room and down the stairs.

Marin was waiting at the door, and Romani had just gotten outside. Her school bag was almost half as big as she was, I swear. I walked outside after her and patted the twin potted plants on either side of the 2x2 metres shaded area as I looked across at the houses on our street, all exactly the same as ours.

Lon Lon Village wasn't known for it's diversity.

"Romani calls the front seat!" Romani said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Marin's old red Toyota station wagon.

I sighed and climbed into the back, setting my bag on my lap.

Marin climbed in last.

The engine was too loud to hear anything that either of my sisters were saying, so I sat in silence during the half hour drive to Castle Town high school, by which time it was eight o'clock.

I had an hour to go by admin, get a tour and get any information I would need, including my locker and timetable.

I sighed as I said goodbye and climbed up the stairs to my new school.

In a word? Chaos.

The first twenty minutes were okay, but once people started arriving the corridors were just noisy and horrible. A new girl like me could be pushed around, especially due to my willowy figure. I didn't weigh enough to hold my own ground, despite being a sophomore.

I spent an extra five minutes trying to find refuge from all the other people and finally found a door labeled "Janitor's Closet." I gingerly opened the door, hoping nobody was inside.

I shut it behind me and let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting before starting to lean against the wall. However, rather than finding cold plaster I found something warm and soft.

I screamed and jumped back before hearing a light chuckle.

"Don't scream, they'll find us." a baritone voice said, pure and rich.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here, I can leave if you want..." I spluttered, flustered. The voice laughed.

"It's fine, you can stay here. It's a bit rowdy in the corridors, isn't it?"

I nodded, but then, realising that he probably couldn't see me, I agreed with him verbally.

The blue light of a cell phone appeared and then disappeared before the voice said "It's time to go to class."

"Oh." I replied, opening the door to the janitor's closet. Light spilled into the room and I saw the boy's face. He had surprisingly feminine features and an olive complexion with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He took my breath away, and I was not one to be impressed by people because of appearance alone.

"Link Rowland, by the way." he said in that pleasant voice of his. Link. What a nice name... I'd only ever met one or two Links in my life.

"M-Malon Talon." I stammered in reply.

"It's nice to meet you, Malon. I'll see you around." Link said before turning on his heels and heading down the still-chaotic corridor.

I checked my timetable to see where my class was. History. I wandered aimlessly, trying to find it.

"You're late."

Those were the words I heard as I walked, three minutes after the bell, into my History class. My teacher was somewhat tall and had a serious face, creased with wrinkles. Her nose was enormous and she was dressed in blue.

"I'm sorry, I got lost." I said lamely.

"Well, I know you're new, but you need to learn your way around the school. If you're late again you will be getting a detention. Please go sit in that spot over there, next to Nabooru." She pointed a bony finger towards a desk at the back corner of the classroom, so I walked over and dumped my books onto the desk before sitting down.

The girl next to me, Nabooru, was either a Sheikah or a Gerudo. She had fierce amber eyes and fiery red hair, with smooth-looking brown skin and a large nose, although not as large as the teacher's. She made eye contact with me and I caught the right corner of her pink lips turn upward in a smile before she turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Now! Can anyone name the Six Sages of Legend that we were talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Ha! I knew them! I raised my hand.

"Yes, Zelda?"

A blonde girl sitting in the front row started to speak.

"There was Rauru the Sage of Light, Ruto the Sage of Water, Darunia the Sage of Fire, Saria the Sage of Shadow-"

"Wrong! You, new girl! What are they?"

I swallowed.

"Rauru, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Saria and Impa." I replied. "The sages of light, fire, water, spirit, forest and shadow, respectively."

The teacher smirked. "You're - wait, you're right." she said as her smirk turned into a look of disbelief.

I wasn't as dumb as I looked.

It was then that I noticed a piece of paper on my desk. I unfolded it and read the spidery, joined writing in black ink.

Hey!

I know how hard it can be to start at a new school, and I just wanted to say that if you need absolutely anything don't hesitate to ask me!

If you want you can sit at our table at lunch, too. I'll see you then!

Love Saria xoxo

I looked around the room and saw a girl with green hair facing me. She smiled and winked when we made eye contact. I smiled back, making a mental note to talk to her after class. I felt a poke on my arm.

"What do you have next?" I heard a voice whisper with a vague Gerudo accent. I turned around to see Nabooru.

"Hylian." I whispered back.

"Me too. I can show you the room."

I grinned. "That would be great."

It turned out that I didn't see Saria again until lunchtime, however Nabooru was in my Hylian and AP Chemistry classes.

I had Biology in fourth period, and I was feeling quite uncomfortable while I made my way through the plain white corridors, mostly due to the fact that neither Saria or Nabooru was in my class.

Which was why I was extremely happy to notice a certain sandy-haired individual that I had met in the janitor's closet sitting in the middle row of desks. Next to him was a tall girl with a mop of impossibly shiny, thick hair that went down past her shoulders, even in a braid. It was the colour of wheat. I recognised her as Zelda from my History class.

I placed my books onto the desk next to her.

"Hello." I said carefully, hoping she wouldn't reject me. I mean, how embarrassing would that be? "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure! Malon, right?" Zelda asked, turning her head in my direction to reveal a pair of blue eyes so dark they almost looked indigo.

"Yes." I confirmed. Link turned to face me and grinned. "Hey Malon."

Zelda tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows, looking slightly confused. "You two know each other?"

I nodded. "We met in the janitor's closet."

She widened her eyes, shocked. "That sounds like it escalated quickly." she said with a wink, and my face turned as red as my hair. "No, it wasn't like that!" I protested, although I was unable to keep the giggles in.

"Don't deny it, Malon, you loved it." Link said in a low voice and winked seductively.

"What happened in there?" Zelda asked with a laugh. "You didn't give her a morning pick-me-up did you?"

I burst out laughing.

"No, just a quick make-out session to welcome her." Link replied, dead serious.

I shook my head, still laughing. "No, we just kind of hid from the people in the corridors and did our own thing."

Link let his laughter out. "You're just making it sound worse!"

A tall, thin man walked into the classroom, fixing his round black glasses over his abnormally large nose. It looked as if someone had stuck horse hair up his nose, because his silvery-grey moustache was actually that ridiculous-looking.

"Silence." he said in a surprisingly loud voice. All the chattering seemed to cease as soon as the word left his lips. His voice had a slight wheezy undertone.

"Next week we will be having our first practical lesson, so we will need to assign lab partners." he said slowly. "I will be coming around with a hat full of your names, including you, Malon, and some of you will pick one. Ruto, you are first."

Ruto was sitting in the front row. She had blue skin, so she was obviously a Zora, and short dark blue hair in pigtails that stuck from either side of her head. She sighed and stood up, then picked a name.

"Link!" she read out in a high-pitched voice. She seemed to be unable to contain herself.

I looked across at Link to see his reaction. Zelda was patting him on the back and whispered something to him before he stood up and joined Ruto at one side of the room.

It took a while before it got to me, but Karane, the girl who was sitting next to Ruto and had copper pigtails like Ruto's, was paired with Pipit, a good-looking brunette guy who was sitting in the back row with an extremely tall Gerudo boy. Zelda was with Groose, a tall-but-not-quite-Gerudo-tall boy who had a bright red pompadour.

Pretty soon it was my turn to pick. I glanced out the window at a tall oak tree as I dipped my hand into the black top hat and pulled out a small slip of paper that was folded in half. I unfolded it and read the name clearly. "Sheik?"

A boy sitting in the row behind me stood up. He had sandy blonde hair like Link's, but that's where the similarities ended. He had large red eyes and a tall, lean figure. He reminded me of a ninja and moved quickly to stand over near Link and Ruto. I followed.

"So you're the new girl." Sheik said once I got to him, watching Ruto rather than me.

"Yes." I replied, fiddling with a piece of my bangs. "My name is Malon."

"Sheik." said Sheik, and looked across as if to study my face. His eyes looked like somebody had put two pools of blood into his eye sockets. They sent chills down my spine.

Teacher began to speak. "Today we won't be doing anything big, we will only be doing a few "get to know you" activities. So firstly, I'd like you to find three things you have in common with your partner."

I turned my attention back to Sheik, who had gone back to watching Ruto. She and Link seemed to be having a one-sided conversation, with Ruto simply staring at Link with doe-eyes. I swear, if she was a cartoon character her pupils would have turned into love hearts.

I cleared my throat. "So... What do you like doing in your spare time?" I asked.

Sheik turned back around. "Well, I love music." he said in a soft, rich voice. "I play the harp."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. What about you?"

I fidgeted with my fingers. "Well, I absolutely love to sing. My whole family does, but it's mostly my sister Marin and me. She is actually working on an album at the moment."

"Hey, that's pretty cool. I have an older sister too." Sheik replied with a grin that exposed his pearly white teeth.

"I've got two older sisters and a younger sister, although I may as well have three older sisters because Cremia's best friend is pretty much always at my house." I explain.

"Cremia?"

"She's the second oldest and she graduated from here last year."

"So why didn't you go to this school if your sister went?"

"Oh, I was at a select-entry school but I was having a lot of trouble keeping my grades up to the minimum standards so I had to move." It had been a severe blow to my self-confidence; I wasn't nearly as smart as I thought I was. At middle school I had been among the smartest group of people, but at my old school I had been one of the dumbest. The minimum GPA to stay in was about 4.0, and mine had been sitting on 3.8.

"My older sister got the highest grades at a select-entry school at the end of her senior year." Sheik said.

"Wow, that's a lot to live up to."

"I don't bother trying. Everyone pretty much sees me as 'Impa's baby brother' so I lower their expectations by doing less than I actually am capable of."

"That doesn't seem like a great tactic."

Sheik shrugged. "My grades are still decent. My GPA is 3.8."

I laughed. "Mine too!"

"And you got kicked out of your old school for it?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah, technically."

"So what happened? Did they just kind of say "Oh, you're too dumb, bye?"

I shook my head. "No, my dad and his girlfriend were told to come and speak to my teacher and then my teacher said that it might not have been the right place for me. My dad was so mad; he refused to take me to my singing lessons and told me I had to use my practise and lesson times to study instead. So I got a job to pay for bus fares and the lessons myself."

Sheik whistled slowly. "Is your dad Gerudo by any chance?"

I shook my head. "No, fully Hylian, but I think my great grandmother on my mom's side was a Gerudo."

"That's pretty cool. My mom was a Gerudo, but she got executed."

"Same. So what does Impa do now?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, she's a maid for my friend Zelda's family."

"They still have maids?"

Teacher spoke up. "Okay, everyone, that's enough! I would like everyone to say one or two things their partner and them have in common. Malon and Sheik, you two can go first."

Sheik grinned.

"Well, we both have an older sister and we both love music." he said.

Teacher nodded. "Good. Malon?"

I decided that sharing the fact that our mothers had both been executed would be too personal, so instead I said "We both have Gerudo blood and our GPA's are both 3.8."

Teacher nodded. "Good, good." For the next five minutes we listened to other people state their similarities. The most interesting would have to have been Ganondorf and Ghirahim; they were both sadistic creeps. Or, at least, that was what Sheik had told me. They actually said that they both enjoyed fencing.

"Now I'd like for you to just continue your conversation for the rest of the lesson."

Best. Class. Ever.

"So, you said your mom was executed. May I ask why and when?" Sheik said to me.

"Oh, I was only young. I think I was about three or four. Marin says that my mom was her favourite out of Dad's girlfriends. I'm not exactly sure why, she was executed, I think she was caught smuggling drugs or something."

"Since when does that get you a death penalty?"

"She was in Holodrum according to Marin."

"Ah." Sheik nodded in understanding.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She was caught in the Zora palace trying to steal the Crown Jewels."

"Ah." I said, mimicking Sheik's expression when he had said it. "How old were you?" I asked.

"Fourteen. And Impa was seventeen. I think maybe we should change the subject now."

I nodded in agreement. "Do you know Saria?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, for a matter of fact she's actually one of my closest friends."

"She invited me to sit with her at lunch, and I was just wondering if I should." I explained.

"Yes, definitely. I sit with her as well, and so does my best friend Link. Same with Saria's friends Midna, Zelda, Nabooru, Darunia and Fi as well as this creepy girl called Navi who sits on the table next to us and tells us to do stuff we don't want to do."

I counted the people I knew. "I've met Link, Zelda and Nabooru."

"Well, that's good!"

We continued to talk about our classmates for a bit longer before moving back to music. Before we knew it the bell signalling lunch rang loud and clear.

I swear, the entire class disappeared within ten seconds. It was just me, Ganondorf and Teacher.

"Thank you." I said as I collected my books. Teacher smiled.

When I turned around Ganondorf was right behind me.

"You're the new girl." he stated.

"I am aware of that." I replied. I started to walk out the door. He followed.

"I am Ganondorf. I'll just have you know that I am currently the top dog here and I would like it to stay that way."

I nodded, but I didn't mean it. How arrogant.

"Okay."

Ganondorf side-smiled and walked off.

My locker was near the room where my Hylian class had been. I put in the code and opened it up, taking out my books for music and drama as well as my lunch money. Rather than a typical gross school lunch, Castle Town High had lunch supplied by a catering company, meaning that it was more expensive than a normal lunch.

I slammed the door of my locker and headed towards the cafeteria, one of the few places I knew how to locate due to it being in my tour.

The room was huge and full of tables, although not everybody ate at the cafeteria. Some ate at the library, others in the music room, others outside.

The line for lunch wasn't that long at that point, so I joined it and had a look at the things on offer. I had five rupees.

The hot meals to choose from were wedges with sour cream and salsa, vegetarian pasta as well as various types of pasties, pies and toasted sandwiches. There were also blueberry muffins, chocolate chip cookies, salads, sandwiches and croissants with ham and cheese. Once I got to the front the lunch lady greeted me with a smile that looked quite forced.

"Hi, can I please have a veggie pasty and a muffin?" I asked. She collected the components for me and I handed over my blue rupee.

I took one in each hand before scanning the room for Saria's short green hair. I spotted her over in the corner and walked to her.

"Hey!" she said with a grin. "I'm Saria, it's really nice to meet you!"

I smiled back. "Malon. It's nice to meet you too."

"Sit down." She said with a laugh and gestured to an empty chair next to a girl with long copper hair like mine. Her skin was pale blue... She was a Twili. I set my things down next to her.

"Hi." she said, sounding either bored or shy. I couldn't figure out which.

Next to the Twili was a girl with short blue hair and a cute tiny nose.

"That's Midna and next to her is Fi." said Saria, pointing at the Twili and then the girl next to her.

I picked a bit of flaky pastry from my pasty and tasted it. It was absolutely perfect. I picked up the whole thing and took a bite. Chunks of lightly peppered celery, peas and potato entered my mouth. They weren't too hot or cold or too mushy. They were perfect.

Sheik appeared next holding a paper bag labeled "Tomato and cheese" and a cookie.

"The glamour ninja has arrived." he stated as he sat down next to Saria.

Saria giggled. "I have to talk to you."

Sheik sighed. "I'm here for ya, sister." he said, manipulating his voice to sound girly.

Fi rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sheik, there is a ninety per cent chance people will think you're mentally retarded if they catch you saying that sort of thing."

Midna looked slightly uncomfortable. "I've told you that I don't like it when you use retarded in the wrong context."

I spotted Zelda not long after with some wedges and salad. She had a blue folder in her spare hand, which she slammed down next to me before sighing dramatically. "Groose is such a creep."

Midna nodded slowly. "You just figured that out?"

"No, but he's my ****ing lab partner now. It gives him more of an opportunity to hit on me." she complained.

Saria rolled her eyes. "At least the boys are actually interested in you. I mean, you're pretty. That's why you and Midna are lucky."

"I can't believe you two chose us over Ganondorf and his friends." Sheik added with a mouthful of toasted sandwich.

"Especially now that you and Zant are an item." Fi piped in.

"You two are so cute together." Saria said, clasping her hands onto the table.

Midna grinned. "And he's a great kisser."

Nabooru seemed to appear out of nowhere and sat down. "Have you done it yet?" she asked.

Midna looked confused. "Done what? Oh. No, you'll have to borrow the book yourself."

"That's not what I meant."

I caught on to what they were talking about.

"Oh." Midna replied. "No."

Zelda started to laugh. "Malon and Link met in the janitor's closet."

Nabooru whistled. "How was it?"

I blushed. "Nothing happened!"

"You'd hope not, Link and Zelda are a thing now!" Saria piped.

Zelda blushed. "Shut up, Saria! We're just friends!"

Sheik spoke up, saving everyone.

"Speaking of Link, where is he?"

Fi shrugged. "There is an eighty per cent chance that he is studying."

I took another bite of my pasty, still as perfect as before.

"Are the percentages really necessary?" Nabooru said with an exasperated sigh.

"My mother said that there is an eighty five percent chance that statistics are useful."

"Well, there is a one hundred per cent chance that she was wrong."

Midna brushed some hair behind her ear. "Hey, did you hear that Ilia and Fledge are together?"

"Fledge must really hate himself." Nabooru muttered.

"Yeah, I don't mean to be mean but Ilia is absolutely horrible." Saria piped in.

I ate the last morsel of my pastie and moved onto my muffin. It was just as perfect as the pastie. I was pleasantly surprised; I was expecting the food to be disgusting.

"Is Ilia in our year?" I asked, almost wanting to meet her.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, sadly. In fact, she's in my Math class so lucky me gets to see her next period."

"I have Math as well." I said.

Zelda grinned. "I'll take you, then."

Nabooru sighed. "I want to play tennis."

"Tennis?" Midna exclaimed. "Are you mental?"

Nabooru nodded. "Most likely. I mean, I'm eating salad." she said, gesturing to her lettuce and tomato in a plastic container.

Midna snickered. "That's not salad."

"Whatever." Nabooru said, rolling her eyes in reply.

The warning bell rang and Saria groaned. "Seriously? Lunch is not long enough."

"If I were principal I would add an extra hour to lunch." Zelda agreed.

"And fire Mrs Twinrova..." Sheik chimed dreamily.

"And her creepy sister Miss Twinrova." Midna added.

Zelda started to stand up and offered me a hand. "Shall we go?"

I nodded. "Yep." I stood up and picked up my rubbish to throw in the bin and we started to walk off after a hasty "see you later."

"Oh, and Malon?" I heard Sheik call.

"Yup?" I answered.

"Choir auditions are after school if you're interested." he said with a grin. I smiled. "Thanks."

Zelda and I walked out into the corridor before we started to chat.

"So what have you thought of your first day so far?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, it's been alright. Lunch is the highlight."

Zelda laughed lightly. "I think I'd like it if you sat with us every day. We'll have to talk to the others about it."

I smiled meekly. "Thanks."

Zelda stopped at an orange door. The rest of our class milled around it, chatting and, for one of them at least, studying. A blonde girl stood next to the boy who was studying, pointing out things to him.

"So, this is it." Zelda said. "Prepare yourself for hell."

I laughed. "I actually don't mind Math. Algebra would have to be my favourite."

Zelda pulled a face like she was going to be sick. "Are you serious?"

The second bell rang loud and clear, interrupting our conversation.

"Just thought I'd warn you, the teacher is stupid as."

Zelda had been right. Our math teacher was ridiculous.

I had been counting down through the entire lesson for the bell to tell me to continue on to English class. Which, again, I hated. I was in Fi's class though, so it wasn't too bad. We exchanged looks throughout the whole thing.

I swear I almost jumped for joy when the final bell went; it was time for the choir audition!

Everyone practically ran out the door as soon as the bell went, and I was one of them. I rushed to my locker and started to pack my bag. I made sure to pack all my textbooks for the subjects I had homework for: Hylian, Math and English.

Then I slammed my locker shut, flung my bag on my back... And realised I had absolutely no idea where the music room was.

People were pushing and shoving to get out of the crowded corridors, and like that morning I was pushed along until I found a familiar face.

"Hey, Fi!"

Her blue hair swished when she turned to face me. She was standing one person in front of me and to the left.

"Hello, Malon. How may I assist you?" she said.

Her formality made me shiver slightly; we were at school, not a business meeting! It was a little creepy.

"Whereabouts is the music room?" I asked sheepishly.

"It is located approximately 20.6 metres from the west exit of the cafeteria." she said with a smile. I returned the smile. "Thank you."

I turned to the left at what I remembered as the right spot and bluffed my way through to the cafeteria. I really should have gotten a map! Oh well, I would do that first thing the next day.

I followed Fi's directions and found a door with swirling patterns of staffs, notes and treble clefs. Assuming it was the music room (because... Well, duh!) I opened it and walked inside. Exactly five girls and four boys sat on chairs inside in the shape of a semi-circle, all facing one individual who stood in the middle. I recognised Fi and Zelda. Was there a reason that Fi felt the need to, you know, beat me here rather than bring me along?

"Aha! We have a sixth!" he said with a grin. "I'm Mr Rael, and I'm the choir leader."

I sat down next to a girl with long brown hair in a ballerina bun.

"Firstly I'd like to ask all your names and vocal types. You at the end can start." Mr Rael pointed to the boy who had been studying outside the Math classroom.

"I'm Fledge Thompson and I'm a treble..." he said quietly in a voice that hadn't broken yet. Next to him was a brunette boy with a handsome face. "Pipit Rayn." he said. "And I'm a baritone."

Next to Pipit was a pretty redhead girl wearing green. "I'm Karane Halberd, and I'm an alto."

The other people were Cawlin Dum (undetermined but thought to be a tenor), Strich Beetle (tenor), Kina Pumm (mezzo-soprano), Fi (mezzo-soprano), Zelda (soprano coloratura) and Orielle Loft (alto).

Then there was me. Malon Talon, soprano.

"Talon?" Mr Rael said when he heard my surname. "Are you Marin's younger sister?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I suppose we know what to expect from you, then!" he replied with a chuckle. "Okay, we'll be auditioning in alphabetical order with only one person in here at a time. So first can I please have Strich?"

The rest of us left the room. Pipit and Karane wandered away from the rest of us and started to whisper to one another.

Zelda poked my shoulder. "That's Ilia's boyfriend." she said, pointing to Fledge.

"There is a 90% chance that he enjoys pain." Fi said loudly. Zelda and I glanced at one another before bursting into laughter.

"I do not understand." Fi said. "Why are you laughing?" That only made us laugh harder.

"Cawlin!" Mr Rael called.

Zelda looked back at me. "So what language are you doing?"

Before I had started I had the chance to choose a language to learn as part of compulsory curriculum. Out of Twili, Gerudo, Ooca or Terminian I had chosen Gerudo.

"Gerudo." I said. "What about you?"

Fi grinned. "I am learning Ooca."

"My older sisters learned Twili and Terminian, so we're going to teach each other." It was a deal we had made when I was ten years old; we had always wanted to travel the world and we would have to know the languages. "What about you, Zelda?"

Zelda giggled. "Terminian, but only so I'd be with Link."

I laughed. "So you have a 'thing' for him?"

"I guess you could say that." She looked around quickly. "You'd better not tell anybody or I'll send my brother after you."

I held my hands up in defense. "Okay, I promise."

"Karane!" Mr Rael called.

"He's just so beautiful..." Zelda swooned.

"Who, Mr Rael?" I asked.

Zelda facepalmed. "No, stupid! Link!"

Fi laughed. "Well, if I do say so myself, Ghirahim is quite good looking."

Zelda deadpanned. "Isn't he your brother or something?"

Fi nodded. "Why?"

"That's... That's not how crushes work."

"Oh."

We waited in silence for a short while until Fi was called to audition.

"Ghirahim's that creepy dude, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one with the white hair." Zelda confirmed.

We continued our conversation until Fi walked out of the music room with a smile and a slight swing in her step.

"I think she did well." Zelda inferred as Orielle walked in to audition.

"I hope so. So you're a soprano coloratura?"

"Well, I guess. It really only means I can sing higher than a normal soprano. I'm comfortable around an E above the stave and my highest note is the G above that, not including whistle voice."

Whistle voice, the highest singing register known to man, was most definitely not an easy thing to achieve.

"You can use whistle voice?" I asked in disbelief. "How big is your range without it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe four octaves? I can't get below A below the staff."

"That kind of limits the songs you can sing. You know, if middle A is your lowest."

She nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"F# below the stave to F above the stave." I replied. "At least I think. So about four octaves. I can't use whistle voice yet though."

"Wow."

"Zelda." Mr Rael called.

I waited silently until one of the boys approached me. I think his name was Pipit.

"So you're the new girl." he stated. I nodded. "Yes I am."

"Where are you from?"

"I live in Lon Lon Village but I used to go to the Lanayru School of Science near the Border Mountains." The Border Mountains were a mountain range separating Termina and Hyrule. Although they were part of neither country the tallest mountain, Snowhead, was considered a part of Termina.

"That's quite a while away."

"My sister would drive me."

"That's still three quarters of an hour."

"Malon?" I heard Mr Rael call. Zelda left the room with a grin.

I walked into the music room after waving goodbye to Kina. I had a couple of butterflies in my stomach but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Hello. Malon Talon?" Mr Rael asked. I nodded. "Yes."

"When you're ready."

I sang "Queens," a song that Marin had recorded as a demo for a record company - not the one she was signed to at that point. She had played it for Termina Records but was signed to Koholint Music Inc six months afterwards. She was still working on her debut album "Dreaming" a year on.

The song was quite relaxed and calm with a slight swing feel to it, even though it was pop. I hoped it would be okay.

I stopped after the first chorus.

"Well done, Malon." Mr Rael said. "You may go. The results should be I the Arts notice board in the cafeteria tomorrow morning."

I smiled and left, saying a quick "good luck" to Pipit.

"How was your first day?"

Marin jumped at me as soon as I stepped inside at 4:30. My audition had ended at 4:00 but the bus hadn't come until 4:15.

"Did you make any friends? Who did you sit with at lunch? Did you meet any guys?"

I laughed. "Can I put my stuff down first?"

"I wrote another song for the album so I only have to have it approved before I release it!"

I put my school bag down next to the door.

"Is Medli here?"

Marin shook her head. "No, she's still at work. Now answer my questions!"

We walked through the white living room into the kitchen, where Cremia and her best friend Anju were sitting at the bench drinking chocolate milkshakes.

"Okay, so first things first. Did you meet any guys?" Marin asked. I laughed.

"Well, there were two." I started.

"Oh, you little charmer!" Marin teased.

"Hey! Anyway, there was this guy called Link who I met in the janitor's closet,"

"Anju is here, you know." Cremia piped in. "She doesn't need to hear the details of your sex life."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my goddesses, nothing happened. Anyway, he's pretty cool but another girl has a crush on him. And then there's Sheik, he's my lab partner and he's really nice."

Marin whistled. "Okay, who did you sit with at lunch?"

"Oh, just some people from a bunch of my classes who are all friends. Can I hear the song you were talking about?"

Marin nodded. "Yeah, if you like it can you sing back-up for me?" I nodded. "Of course."

"Okay, if you come up to the music room I'll play it for you."

We climbed up the white spiral stairs and through the corridor to the spare bedroom where all of our instruments and stuff was kept. We had the microphone and mic stand that Marin and I shared, Cremia's acoustic and electric guitars, Romani's violin, Marin's cello, my flute and a piano as well as an amplifier for the microphone, violin and guitars. Marin had her HyPad set up on the wooden corner table next to the piano with the recorder app opened.

"This version is unaccompanied," she started. "I was hoping that Cremia could play the intro on piano and then I'd have the band do the rest." As part of her record deal Cremia had three backup singers (although sometimes I would be a fourth) and a band, who were all paid quite well for doing even one song.

"I was also thinking of uploading some stuff to my MeTube channel." Marin said. "Would you like to do a cover with me?"

I nodded. "Or we could sing a traditional song like the Ballad of the Goddess."

"To be honest I prefer the Song of Storms." Marin admitted.

"Or the Oath to Order."

"Or the Sacred Duet."

"Or the Ballad of the Wind Fish, the traditional version. Anyway, play the song!"

Marin reached for her HyPad and pressed the play button. A rhythm formed by clapping started it off and the words started about ten seconds in. It was an upbeat, poppy song about being in love. It showed off her range quite a lot and was almost impossible for me not to tap my feet or click along.

"I call it 'Drowning in Love.'" Marin said when it was finished.

"That's quite a depressing title for such a cheery sounding song." I pointed out.

"It's supposed to be. I still have to call Darmani to see if he approves it for the album though. If he does it will be track number fifteen!" Marin grinned. "I'm going to be famous! Anyway, about that cover. I think we should do either New Wave Bossa Nova or the Oath to Order."

"I don't like New Wave Bossa Nova." I replied.

"Okay. I'll take the first verse of Oath, then. We can harmonise between verses, I guess."

I though of a perfect song to sing.

"Hey, what about that traditional song? The one about Hylia's servant's happiness?" I asked.

Marin shrugged. "You mean Servant's Gratitude?" I remembered after she'd said it. It was originally named after the servant and was based on what she had said to Hylia's chosen hero after he had defeated Demise.

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's sing that. We've got the sheet music for piano, violin and cello don't we?"

"Okay. I'll take part one." She stood up and grabbed her cello and pink display folder full of sheet music.

Five minutes later we had Cremia at the piano and Romani on violin while Anju stood to the side to watch.

"Ready?" Marin asked. We all gave thumbs up and she grabbed her HyPad.

"Hey there MeTube! Today I thought I should do something different. My sisters and I will be performing 'Servant's Gratitude.' And also thank you, because yesterday I hit three thousand subscribers! Anyway, I'm Marin Talon, my sister Cremia is on piano, my other sister Romani is on violin and my other other sister Malon will be singing with me. There might be a couple of mistakes because we haven't practised this at all!"

Marin set her HyPad on a music stand and sat down with her cello between her knees. Cremia started the introduction on piano and then Marin started to sing in a lovely clear voice:

"Thank you

For the things that I got to do

Thank you

I really will miss you.

And I wish

That I could stay

But it has to end this way.

Goodbye my friend

Our journey ends

Here, now."

There was a bar of rest before I came in. During my verse Marin and Romani started to play cello and violin, respectively.

"Please

Don't go

I will always miss you so

Please

Don't go

The journey can continue on

I've learned

So many things

Just because you were my friend

And you need to know

I really do care

For you. "

We both repeated our verses with my lines echoing Marin's. The cello and violin seemed to dance with one another. Marin held a note in whistle voice and I harmonised underneath it until we reached the third verse, which was just the piano and us. I sung harmony, which I actually think sounded quite good.

"I'm sorry

I must go (Please don't go)

I wish I didn't have to leave (you don't have to leave)

I wish for you

To always remember me (I'll always remember you)"

There was a one bar break where the cello part started to build up and the violin danced underneath.

We sang the next few lines in unison.

"And now

We must part

And we'll never meet again

So we'll go our ways

And a new journey

Begins. "

We held the last note for a while, increasing the volume. Marin started to run up and down the scale while I held the note. All of a sudden, when the music was reaching a peak, everything stopped except the piano. That's when Marin sang the final verse as a solo.

"So here

I'll wait

For you all over again.

May

We meet

In our next lifetimes.

I never thought

I would learn to feel happiness"

For the final three lines I joined in with a soft harmony.

"And here I'll wait

For you to find

Me again."

Cremia finished off with a chord and Marin waited for it to fade before passing me her cello and heading over to her HyPad.

"Thanks for watching, as usual the lyrics are in the description. Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!"

We discussed the success of the video over a dinner of mashed potatoes, roast pumpkin and moink, Medli's specialty. She sat up one end of the table and Dad sat at the opposite end. Marin and I sat opposite Romani, Ingo and Cremia. Anju had gone home.

"Last time I checked it had ten thousand views." Marin said with a grin. "There's also about three hundred comments."

"Can Marin read them to Romani, Cremia and Malon?" Romani asked.

"Of course. Dad, can you pass me my HyPad?"

Dad yawned and reached behind him for Marin's HyPad, which was on the corner table.

Marin tapped the screen a couple of times. I read over her shoulder. One of them said "Nayru Kelly's version is SOOO much better" and one said "U sound like u swallowed 10000 nails" however most of them said things like "Talent must run in the family," "Ur sistas r so cute!" "omg ur so beautiful an u have an amazing voice" "Ur sis has a beautiful voice" "OMG I luv this song" and "Plz cover [insert song name here]"

Marin read out a few of the nice ones and we all grinned.

"Wow, we should post stuff on Marin's MeTube when she's not looking!" Cremia joked.

"Hey, what if we do video diaries?" Marin suggested. "You guys and Anju could all be in them."

A loud snore disrupted our conversation.

"Oh, Talon." Medli said gently, and shook her head lovingly.

**There we go, that was short! Only about 8000 words. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
